vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Larmica Lee
Larmica Lee was the daughter of the Noble Count Magnus Lee. In the 1985's OVA was a young dhampir girl, but in the Kikuchi's original story she was a vampire Noblewoman. The character originally has blonde hair, but in the anime, her name was changed to Ramika and she was given dark hair. Appearance She has golden hair and lapis-lazuli eyes, and wears dresses of medieval styling. History Larmica is beautiful daughter of the Noble Count Magnus Lee.D find in her way,she attempts to kill Doris because she refuses to let a human into her family and is all too willing to kill the bride before the wedding can take place.Enlisting the help of Garo, a werewolf retainer,who be defeated by D.Larmica was first rescued from the fact that D does not kill her and he deserted her coach to go. She can be seen together with her father,when D comes in their castle.When her father begins a mock to D because he protects the humans,it its charm that she can bring D to he join them but since he refuses, saying'' you have nothing else to say'' and she gets angry at that momento and insulting him.In the battle between her father and D Larmica pull the handle and D fall through a big hole Dan is kidnapped,she stops to the coach on which they were Doris and Sam Ferringo .Dr. Feringo is turned into a vampire himself and is then staked by Larmica when he attempts to feed on Doris against Magnus' orders,after trying to suck the Doris's blood and Larmica killed him,she tries to kill Doris,before her father grabs Doris and made she a member of their family, but but in her intentions of the stops by Greco.Since Greco tries to kill he,Doris stops him and saying that Larmica hasn't done anything,but Greco said that Larmica had tried to kill her but Larmica says that her father will not fall into their trap and says to their kill her before she hunt and kill them,Greco tries to kill her but Doris stops talking to Larmica not be defended. Larmica says that cringe to humans beings but to make an exception and she begins to bite a neck of Doris,Garou was interrupted because D are comes,The Dan is saved and Doris hugs him,Larmica along with them, Dan praising while D but Larmica says that he the traitor,she and Doris shared their looked and Larmica indifferently turned her head and which Doris gets upset.There is a quarrel between to the ladies,She praises his family, saying that they are the ruling class with all the privileges leading to D mentioned Sacred Ancestor leading to Larmica says that there is no chance to lowly creature''like him. She praising the brilliance of Sacred Ancestor while D says that they are all just simple fools who constantly in troubled.While Dan asks what will happen to her, D claims that he would take care of her,although Doris wants to Larmica and her family didn't exist and she and her brother wouldn't have to suffer but saying a let Larmica to go(the real reason fact that D would not gone) D speak a Larmica was go,but she begs him to stop, but as he goes and she remaining in confusion. After kidnapping Doris and for the wedding between Doris and her father,her father speaks to congratulate them, saying that D dead and he can continue and get married to Doris and Larmica reluctantly agrees. Larmica be seen standing, sarcastically says that the castle will soon crash and to a D and Doris escape , before the castle demolish.She says that her family eventually died and her father died for nothing, and that now is her time to die,she asks D, that before she dies, he tells her his real name,He corresponds to a D and her last question asked was ''that stand for Dracula''already destroyed the castle, and she disappeared into the dust crumbling castle.Before the castle collapsed, she said that D escape as fast as possible and she was ordered to lead the Garou, to Doris and Dan in a safe place. 1985 OVA In the 1985's OVA was a young dhampir girl, her name was changed to '''Ramika' and she was given dark hair. Gallery LarmicaAnimeDesign.jpg|1985 OVA Design File:Lamika_ramika.jpg File:Volume_one_prev._image.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Greater Noble